


Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, cross dressing, lap dance, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Harry a lap dance to the tune of Candyman by Christina Aguilera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

The pretty boy on stage finishes his set and gracefully walks off the medium sized stage at the local unisex strip club before he slides off of his stool at the bar, briefly turning around to nod a thanks at the barman, Liam. Liam smiles back at Harry, and Harry turns back around to walk towards the stage, taking his usual table center stage, where he’s decided he gets the best view of his favorite act.

 

“Alright, coming up next to the big bad stage, we have our very own Louis!” A voice calls out over the speakers set up all around the large room, just as a song Harry recognizes begins to play over the speakers as well. Some people around him start to clap and cheer, some people start to yell out filthy things, but everything besides the music goes unheard by Harry as Louis struts out to the beat of the music, fanning himself with his hand. Harry barely suppresses a moan when he realizes that Louis’ supposed to be a sailor. Louis’ wearing a white button up shirt with a blue collar and an obscenely short white miniskirt, navy blue knee high socks, and black six-inch heels included. (Harry won’t even comment on the sailor hat that sits atop Louis’ pretty little head.) Harry’s eyes trail up Louis’ body until they come to rest on the other boy’s face, and Harry moans again, a bit louder this time, because Louis’ wearing makeup. Makeup. Black eyeliner lines his eyelids; making his bright blue eyes pop, and dark red lipstick covers his lips. Harry honestly wants nothing more than to shove his fucking cock down Louis’ throat, but he restrains himself from jumping on stage and doing just that. Barely.

 

Louis comes to a stop right at the front of the stage when the beat drops, then begins to swing his hips from side to side when the beat starts again and gets a bit faster. Harry watches as one of Louis’ hands come to rest on one of his hips before Louis begins to lip sync the song, and Louis winks right at Harry before he walks over to the left side of the stage and starts to dance. Harry watches Louis’ hips dip and move and swing, and the crowd only gets louder and louder, as Louis walks to the other side of the stage to dance some more, only this time, he slowly begins to unbutton his shirt as he tips his head back. Christina Aguilera’s voice pulses through the club, and it’s like Louis’ hips are orchestrating the beat, the way they move with every pound of the drum, with every screech of the horn, with every snap and clap. 

 

Louis slides his shirt off of his shoulders before he continues to dance, twirling around in a circle with one of his hands behind his head and tangled in his hair, the other raised high. Louis’ hips still move, making the muscles in his back and stomach flex. Harry bites his bottom lip as Louis returns center stage and looks out into the crowd before he mouths the words “sweet, sugar, candyman” at a few random men in the crowd before he locks eyes with Harry. Harry’s breath hitches as Louis gets down on his knees before he slowly begins to crawl towards the younger boy, smirking and blinking slow. Harry can do nothing but watch as Louis comes to sit on the edge of the stage before pushing himself off of the stage entirely. Louis walks towards Harry as seductively as he can, placing one foot in front of the other, slowly, steadily, making sure to rock his hips as hard as he can from side to side with each step. Louis pulls his lipstick covered bottom lip into his mouth by his teeth as he comes to a stop in front of Harry before he puts each of his smooth legs on either side of Harry’s. Louis places one hand on each of Harry’s shoulders before he lowers himself down and sits on Harry’s lap, facing him, making sure to roll his hips forward when he’s finally seated.

 

Louis forgets about his routine for a moment, losing himself in the movement of his hips and the grind of Harry’s as they come up. Louis absently listens to the customers around him cheer and yell, and he absently feels the soft flutter of money on his skin, but he doesn’t pay any of it any mind in favor for the pretty boy writhing beneath him. Louis really likes Harry’s eyes, and Harry really likes Louis. Louis can feel Harry’s length press into his own, and he only lets that rile him up more as he grinds into Harry’s cock harder, wilder, and Louis watches Harry fall apart with a nice sense of pleasure and satisfaction. It only takes a few more seconds before Harry’s coming in his pants with a moan you can hear over the music (the music that’s quickly coming to it’s end, Louis notes). Louis continues to ride Harry until he’s sensitive and his whole body is twitching, and Harry struggles to maintain eye contact with the beautiful boy on his lap.

 

“I don’t do that a lot, kitten.” Louis says after he’s leaned forward to speak to Harry more clearly. “Especially not in front of a club full of people. D’you get off on that kind of thing, being in front of a lot of people? I bet you feel like a whore.” Harry shivers as Louis takes a breath. “You were a good boy for me, kitten. You didn’t touch.” Louis finishes before he reluctantly gets up and off of Harry’s lap. Louis trails his fingers up his body before he takes the sailor hat off of his own head, revealing caramel brown untamed hair, before he places it on Harry’s head. Harry stares at Louis’ ass as the other boy walks towards the stage, one hand on his hip and one hand swaying easily by his side. Louis manages to get on stage just as the song comes to a close, and Louis turns back around, smiling wide at the crowd and accepting his praise, in whatever form that might be. Louis is about to turn back around and walk off stage, but before he does, he makes eye contact with the green-eyed boy in the front row and winks.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/46300824243/this-doesnt-have-a-prompt-but-i-was-listening-to) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
